


Acceptance Is Key

by Arcangelo



Series: Coming Out [1]
Category: Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Gay Character, Canon Gay Relationship, Canon Related, Coming Out, Future Relationships, M/M, Malec, Self-Acceptance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 21:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5759614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arcangelo/pseuds/Arcangelo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before they left the party at Magnus Bane's place, Alec was left with a piece of advice. My addition to what happened when Alec and Magnus met.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Acceptance Is Key

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in literally 5 minutes, I don't even know why I wrote this honestly.

* * *

Acceptance is Key  
Oneshot  
By: Arcangelo

* * *

Magnus watched the blue eyed shadowhunter with curious eyes, it was quite obvious that he was closeted and very much in love with the blond shadowhunter, while he was quite handsome wasn’t his type, blue eyes however was. He wished he could fix the troubles that was stirring in the young Shadowhunters eyes, he felt a twinge in his heart seeing such pain in someone who is so young eyes. He knew the life of Shadowhunters, it was cruel to raise someone to be a fighter, a killer from birth.

“Blue Eyes.” Magnus said to the black-haired shadowhunter who he didn’t know the name of yet.

Alec looked at the warlock, Magnus Bane, was his name apparently with suspicious eyes. Why was this downworlder talking to him, albeit he was stunning especially the emerald green-yellow cat eyes.

“My name is Alec, not ‘blue eyes’ Warlock.” Alec said gruffly, not liking that he had to talk to a downworlder, someone who he was taught to hate all of his life.

“I’m going to leave you with a piece of advice,” Magnus started but held his hand up seeing as the shadowhunter, Alec, was going to interrupt, “No, you need to hear this.”

“Closets are for clothes, not for people _Alexander_.”

Alec blanched thinking it was obvious, Magnus seeing his expression his face knowing the prejudice that the Children of the Nephilim have against homosexuality quickly reassured him, “No, it’s not obvious. However, you can’t find in the closet forever beautiful. It will destroy you.”

Alec blushed hearing someone who is thousands of times more better looking than him telling him he was beautiful, everyone always looked at Isabelle and Jace rather than him. He nodded and walked away with the rest of the group, they had to find the nerdy mundie from the Vampires.

He, however had taken his words too heart. This will be the motto that Alec lived by for now on, even if it meant being isolated from his family. The warlock, Magnus, was right. It was destroying him everyday hiding from his family. He knew Izzy knew but that was different.

Thank you _Magnus Bane_.  
  
_Fin._

**Author's Note:**

> “Closet’s are for clothes, not people.” Is a motto I have lived by since I was 13 years old. I thought it would be cool to have Magnus say this to Alec, I am really Sorry lol.


End file.
